The Gulag
"The Gulag" is the tenth mission of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. The player takes the role of Gary "Roach" Sanderson as he and the rest of Task Force 141 storm the gulag, an old Russian prison, to rescue Prisoner #627. This mission is phase two of "The Only Easy Day... Was Yesterday". Characters *Gary "Roach" Sanderson (playable) *John "Soap" MacTavish *Simon "Ghost" Riley *Worm *John Price (Prisoner #627) Walkthrough The player starts the mission on a fast attack helicopter, as three Little Birds converge on a Russian while F-15s destroy a SAM (surface-to-air missile) site on a nearby ridge. As the player's Little Bird flies over the gulag, the player can snipe the soldiers on the towers. After the landing, player will fight in a courtyard filled with enemies. Eventually the player will come across a control room where Ghost will take control. After that, player will be assigned to a "cell duty". After killing all the enemies, player will arrive to the armory. Once inside the armory, Captain MacTavish will sarcastically ask if there's a weapon that player likes. Of course, you have the choice of swapping for a weapon the player likes. Enemies will encircle the armory, so Soap will tell the player to take shield by using one of the riot shields that are lying around the armory. When all of the cell blocks are cleared, player will rappel down to the lowest floor. After that, player will fight to the shower rooms. After clearing the shower room, team will advance to rescue the Prisoner 627, that is revealed to be Captain Price, captured during the events of Operation Kingfish. MacTavish orders him to drop the weapon, and old friends are reunited. Then the player must hurry to reach the exfil point, where cave-in drops on player; however Price will free the player and team will escape the castle with a SPIE rig that is attached to a Pave Low. Video Walkthrough Gallery Petropavlovsk Gulag old painting The Gulag MW2.png|Old Painting of the Gulag (shown in the loading cutscene). Gulag Concept art.jpg|Early concept art of The Gulag. Approach_The_Gulag_MW2.png|Task Force 141 approaching The Gulag. TheGulag1.jpg|Little bird deploying Task Force 141. MW2_The_Gulag_spawn.jpg|Task Force 141 begining the assault on the Gulag. MW2_Gulag_showeroom.jpg|The battle in the shower room. Price&Soap.png|Soap giving Price his M1911 back at the end of the level. Gulag MW2.jpg|Gulag. Weapon Loadout Transcript Achievements/Trophies *'Soap on a Rope' (15 / Bronze Trophy ) - Obtained by completing "The Gulag" on any difficulty. *'Prisoner 627' (25 / Silver Trophy ) - Complete "The Only Easy Day... Was Yesterday" and "The Gulag" on Veteran. Trivia -There is a hidden reference in the mission itself, Despite being location in the Gulag. Some of the events such as Fighting in the bath house and nearly the the end of the mission itself, They have similarities to "The Rock" A 1996 film with Sean Connery, And Nicholas Cage. Both of which have similarities within the plot and characters, Even one of them is named mason(Nicholas Cage). -JinxazuMarai (^This is strictly an opinion and chances are it is an actual easter egg. But please do not remove or take this for your own chance to gain popularity.) Intel Items *'Intel No. 25:' (1/4 Intel) Before entering the arch gate with 2 red lights. Head up some stairs in front of the building and the intel is at the end of the room. *'Intel No. 26:' (2/4 Intel) Inside "Control Room", where Ghost is using the laptop. *'Intel No. 27:' (3/4 Intel) On 2nd sub-level, North-East, in cell "327". *'Intel No. 28:' (4/4 Intel) After finding prisoner 627, turn left, on top of a desk. Intel_1_The_Gulag_MW2.png|Intel No. 1 Intel_2_The_Gulag_MW2.png|Intel No. 2 Intel_3_The_Gulag_MW2.png|Intel No. 3 Intel_4_The_Gulag_MW2.png|Intel No. 4 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Single Player Levels